The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has, as part of the 5th Generation (5G) New Radio (NR) study item, proposed the use of a generalized NodeB (gNB) as a base station, and as an evolution to the eNB of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. It has been proposed that a gNB (or other logical node) can be made up of a significant number sub-entities connected by a network and able to exchange messages in the control plane. The coverage area of a gNB can be large, and the sub-entities may be distributed both geographically and in the network, for example with various sub-entities dealing with particular cell-specific or UE-specific (or UE-type) communications. Various electronic devices (EDs) may communicate with each other, and the communications may be distinguished based on the types of EDs involved. Communication corresponding to a particular ED type can be referred to as ED-type communication.
The Stream Control Transmission Protocol (SCTP) as defined in the 3GPP standards documents, can be an interface between gNBs. SCTP can also be used for communication between a gNB and other nodes, such as 3GPP-defined nodes, or possibly between different pairs of nodes, such as 3GPP-defined nodes. Nodes may include an Access and Mobility Management Function (AMF), a Session Management Function (SMF), or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) nodes, etc. In the 5G NR discussions, support for multiple SCTP interfaces between two different gNBs has been accepted as a possibility. However, there is potential to improve the effective use of these interfaces. This is particularly the case in scenarios where logical entities of a network are geographically spread out, leading to potential communication delay for control signaling.
Therefore there is a need for methods and systems for control layer communications between network nodes that obviate or mitigate one or more limitations of the prior art, such as the need to route communications through certain dedicated interface nodes, which can result in bottlenecks.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.